gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yōji Itami/Gallery
Anime= Itami's anime appearance.jpg|Itami's anime appearance Itami.JPG|Itami helping a little girl to find her parents during the attack of Imperial Army Itami1.JPG|Itami consoling a little girl from Special Region Itami 1.JPG|Itami killing an Imperial in episode 1 NEOBK-1654411.jpg|Itami as dragon slayer Teenage Itami drives his mother to madness by asking why she killed dad.png|Teenage Itami drives his mother to madness by asking why she killed dad, episode 15. Yōji Itami the bigest dork in the universe Anime episode 13.png|Yōji Itami the bigest dork in the universe Anime episode 13. Yōji Itami carries Rory Mercury to safety in Italica Anime Episode 6.png|Yōji Itami carries Rory Mercury to safety in Italica during the interior cleanup Anime Episode 6. Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to put the Russian Agent to sleep in Anime 10.png|Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to put the Russian Agent to sleep in Anime 10. Note in Manga Chapter 23 Kuribayashi asks Lelei to do it. First Lieutenant Yoji Itami from introduction song Season 1 Anime.png|First Lieutenant Yoji Itami from introduction song Season 1 Anime. vlcsnap-2015-08-14-17h59m33s917.png|Itami after being beaten up and tortured by Bozes, Panache and Beefeater and the rest of the Rose Knights. aaT1VOi.png|Itami cries fowl after missing his doujinshi conference. |-|Manga & Novel= Itami Youji battlefield.png|Itami, manga version armed with Howa Type 64 Battle Rifle. Jo.png|Itami being tortured by the Rose Order of Knight during their first encounter Lekeu and Itami in the short novels.png|Lelei driving Itami riding shotgun receving a supply drop from volume 5 chapter 2 of the short novels Itami afraid to sky dive with the girls from Lite Novel 8 chap 6.png|Itami is afraid to skydive with the girls Tuka gives him a piece of her mind while Yao and Rory look on. From Volume 8 Chapter 6. Rory sedusing Itami Light novel 8 chapter 7.png|Rory Mercury seducing Itami just prior to his arrest. From light novel volume 8 chapter 7. Itami slugging Zozal Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 7.png|Itami slugs Zorzal when he discovers sex slave Noriko Light Novel volume 3 Chapter 7. Itami and girls at formal party in Italica note formal attire.png|Itami and girls or Resource Investigation Team 101 at formal party in Italica note formal attire and escorts for Lelei and Yao manga chapter 49 page 25. Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song. Itami's Manga from Manga chapter 67 page 1.png|Itami's Elf Manga from Manga chapter 67 page 1 Itami and Tuka in a mouth pulling fight Manga chapter 67 page 6.png|Itami and Tuka in a mouth pulling fight Manga chapter 67 page 6. Itami and the girls scare Grey Co Aldo Manga chapter 67 page 11.png|Itami and the girls scare Grey Co Aldo Manga chapter 67 page 11. Itami playing socer with kids Manga Chapter 30 page 14.png|Itami playing socer with kids Manga Chapter 30 page 14. 046.jpg|Itami during the final stage of the rescue operation to rescue Matsui Fuyuki when he arrives to clean out the Imperial ambush in order for Izumo's group to escort the hostage in the Chinook. Itami visits his mother Mamga chapter 46 page 48.png|Itami visits his mother with the girls Manga chapter 46 page48. Note: Lelei calls her mother in law that procedes her telling Itami of their custom of three nites marage. 298.jpg|Itami points his gun at the gullible mage who are being made into assassin by Norra to kill Lelei in the light novel. 101284.jpg|Itami fights off the Arachnid with a double-barreled shotgun. 6.png|Itami in his Dragon Slayer's armor pointing his MP7 with laser sight attachment at a girl. K7gf5A1.jpg|Itami fires his MP7 to protect Tuka. Itami as hero as seen my world militay inspectors in Alnus Manga chapter 72 page 6.png|Itami as hero as seen my world militay inspectors in Alnus Manga chapter 72 page 6. JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem.png|JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem Manga Chapter 72 page 7. Itami's girls as sex kittens.png|Itami's girls Rory, Tuka, and Lelei dressed as sex kittens in chapter 2 of GATE-4-Koma comic. Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice.png|Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice, coriander. They use their magic to create it, but create a giant salamander Chapter 4 page 7 Gate 4 Koma itamitype64.png Chapter 82 p 36 Itami's girls upset when he talks to Mizari.png|Itami's girls jealous when he talks to Mizari. Category:Galleries